


德金的萌点及其存在的意义

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: ……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why D/G Matters (And Always Will)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557551) by Anise. 



我们都对HP原著很感兴趣，那我们就从这说起吧。德拉科和金妮在原著里什么样？更重要的是，他们应该是什么样？

我觉得我们可以把原著当作文学作品来分析，而不仅仅是同人圈的基础。德拉科、金妮和他们之间的关系对原著的结构至关重要。我认为我们现在能确切地知道原因，逐步理解这个问题。我们最终将得到令人惊讶的答案——对德金论坛的未来也很重要。

罗琳是一位出色的作家；她的《哈利波特》取得的成就是出版史上前所未有的。人们一直很喜欢她的作品。这个系列影响了我们很多人，在读者中引起了深刻共鸣。毫无疑问，她是我们这个时代最伟大的故事讲述者之一。

现在我要开始正文了……（轻喷）

HP系列结尾的某些地方就是胡扯。而且这些基本和德拉科、金妮、或德金有关。在书的结尾，其他角色都没像德拉科和金妮那样遭受彻底的苛待。其他有潜力的角色也没被这样减戏。虽然被减戏的不止他们两个人，但是德拉科和金妮不同之处在于，他们与被斩断的情节发展密切相关——我们有原著证据表明，这些发展计划是最初就存在的；除此之外，还有太多不合理的东西，包括罗琳在采访中说的话。

《死圣》已经结束一段时间了，甚至电影也完结了，我们终于能真正分析这些问题了。

我真的觉得在原著里，德拉科和金妮是最有潜力且最迷人的两个角色。但是许多不同作者都已写过原因，所以我不再赘述。重点是他们的角色如何与整个系列的情节弧相关联，这样也会让我们有许多新的意外发现。

在学生角色中，只有德拉科和金妮不像他们看起来那样，他们似乎比初次出场时更为复杂。赫敏和罗恩就不是这样。他们从未真正改变过，其他年轻角色也一样。事实上，哈利也没有改变。他们从头到尾都是一样的。德拉科和金妮是不同的。在第一本书里，我们认为德拉科不过是一个有钱和特权的恶霸，而金妮是迷恋哈利的愚蠢小女孩。但那并不是我们所了解到的他们。

我们从哪里开始知道这些事的？与德金相关的情节真正建立在哪里？还记得罗琳说过，《密室》是这一系列结尾的全部关键吗？好吧，如果这是罗琳自己的想法，我认为我们应该认真看待。我们就从这个角度来研究《密室》。

在这本书里，他们第一次出场后，我们看到了他们的复杂性。我们从这里也能看出，似乎只有他们两个有家人支持，但实际上可能没有。德拉科的家庭并不是看起来那样的。博金&博克里父子一幕，对我们分析德拉科/卢修斯的角色和情节意义重大。如果我们把这一幕想象成我们可能经历过的事件，马尔福家里显然不对劲。你的父亲当着一个相识多年的店主的面，说你不会比一个普通小偷更有出息，从这点就可见一斑。

我们再来看韦斯莱一家，金妮的家人整整一年都没发现她被汤姆·里德尔的灵魂控制了。这是什么教养方式？事情发生后，我们只看到了冰冷的批评（亚瑟·韦斯莱告诉她，不要相信任何她不知道把头脑藏在哪里的东西）。她遭受了严重创伤。她需要照顾、关心和治疗，但她显然什么也没得到。

所以在年轻人里，德拉科和金妮从某种程度上来说是孤单的——除了哈利。（当然，他是黄金男孩，他一直很顺利。）对他来说，每件事都有好结果，哪怕那件事是不应该有好结果的。他从来不必单打独斗，没有帮助，没有后援，没有支持——从来没有。不过这是另一个话题了。我们就此打住。

接下来的事情很有趣，在某种程度上，德拉科和金妮都与哈利有着相同的关系。他们都是想入局的局外人。在第一部中，这种渴望的关系建立了起来。德拉科想成为哈利的朋友（第一部里被哈利拒绝的握手，记得吗？），金妮想做哈利的浪漫对象（在车站追他）。

但是在《密室》里，德拉科和金妮面对想从哈利那里得到却得不到的关系，我们能看出他们的表现。他们以非常不同的方式处理了这次失败。德拉科决定尽其所能；如果他不能做哈利的朋友，那他就做他的敌人。金妮更努力地想建立一种积极的关系——而且她非常努力。德拉科说“你给自己找了一个女朋友”时，他是对的。只不过哈利没有按照他们想要的方式回应她或德拉科。他不屑一顾，不感兴趣，随意地拒绝了他们俩。

我们可以坦诚地说，哈利必须为金妮跟日记踏上更黑暗的道路承担一些责任。很难相信，如果哈利没有这么漫不经心地无视她，她还会深入地与那种黑魔法扯上关系。德拉科此刻很快就发现了金妮和哈利之间的互动关系。他表现出他知道和理解这是怎么回事，并感到嫉妒。重要的是，他把这件事清楚地讲给了金妮，而不是哈利。在这种意义上，他是对金妮做出反应，而不是哈利。当然，他知道她那年一直在追逐哈利，他不止一次评论过这件事，我想他知道哈利最终回应她。赫敏或许令他厌烦，而她其实跟哈利更亲密，但他没对赫敏做出这种反应。因为德拉科看得出来，赫敏是哈利的朋友，而金妮总有一天会不仅如此。

德拉科差点拿到日记时，他有些像金妮了。这样，他几乎就有机会去做哈利最终要做的事。如果他保留她的日记，他就能选择是否把她从密室里救出来。甚至他在这个关键场景中的措辞也很重要（“等他看一眼再说”）。在《密室》中，德拉科是唯一看得透彻的人，如果他看到金妮的日记，马上就会知道发生了什么。

所以罗琳说得对。关键真的在《密室》里。这种三方互动的线索都在《密室》里。德拉科/金妮/哈利的三角关系就在这里建立起来了。这些互动只有作为三角关系才合理。这样看，德拉科总是嫉妒哈利所拥有的一切——他的魁地奇天赋、触手可得的友谊、名气和声望；实际上，他们真正第一次的负面互动是第一部里德拉科嫉妒哈利的龙。（第七部里哈利能骑龙时，这个情节也被延续了下来）。在某种程度上，他嫉妒哈利的女友也是合乎逻辑的，他会试图得到哈利在金妮身上所拥有的东西。这其实是唯一符合逻辑的发展。这不是火箭科学，各位。这种情节发展的缺失并不合理。

所以《密室》是我接下来论证的基础。德金在原著中是有意义的，不必非要作为爱情配对，但这个重要的互动却无疾而终。只有这个互动能让许多事情合理，能填补原著中的明显缺口。

接下来，我会讲讲，在罗琳突然决定从更黑暗、更成熟、更复杂的主题中退出之前，我觉得情节会怎样发展。如果故事能有喘息的机会，如果罗琳没有突然觉得有必要为了迎合结局而压缩某些内容，那么这将是我们会看到的德金。

让我们来研究一下这些事实，看看它们是如何叠加在一起，演变成本应该发生的情节。

德拉科因为金妮而嫉妒哈利，我们可以看到，这是早在《密室》时就安排好的。也许与爱情有关，也许无关，但是这很重要。这些感觉没有消失。他注意到了金妮的成熟（记得《混血王子》里火车上的一幕吗？）这种在《密室》里建立的三角关系在《混血王子》里仍然存在，所以到了《死圣》也不会消失。那结果会怎样呢？

我觉得线索就在于德拉科七年级时在哪里。他在霍格沃茨，还是在家？总的来说，我认为他不可能在霍格沃茨。如果他在学校，我们应该看到他和其他学生之间的某种互动。他一定会和老师们，尤其是斯内普互动。甚至哈利也不会那么迟钝，没有发现任何消息，毕竟，他听说了不少其他学生的近况。此外，我们还发现，德拉科在家的时间比学校假期要长。

所以，斯内普把他带回了马尔福庄园，他就待在那里。问题是为什么。为什么德拉科没回学校？在他家里，教育非常重要。（记得卢修斯因为成绩责备他吗？）如果他回去，“被抓”并不是问题。那里没人有兴趣抓他。所有人都知道是斯内普杀了邓布利多，但他还是新校长。德拉科当然能逃脱责任。

所以，德拉科可以也应该回到学校……除非他有很好的理由不回去。否则，德拉科那年就是在庄园里跟伏地魔和食死徒闲逛。伏地魔用他折磨他的囚犯，但是任何人都可以那样做。那他为什么留在马尔福庄园呢？

我们来想一想，食死徒和伏地魔那年最想要什么——抓住哈利。所有人都在抓捕他；没人知道他到底在哪里。把他抓到马尔福庄园是他们的首要任务；很多时间、精力和思考都会用在这上面。

怎么能让哈利进入他最不想去的地方？用什么手段能让他去那里？

世界上最明显的答案是，他们会绑架哈利在意的人，把他/她当作人质。这个人是谁？他没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹。他最好的两个朋友已经和他一起了。

只有一个合乎逻辑的答案，比上一个更加明显。金妮是唯一可以用来引诱哈利的人。所有人都知道。甚至哈利也知道。不然的话，第六部结尾，哈利因为“高尚的理由”和她分手到底有什么意义？但是哈利没有告诉任何人。他们的关系是公开的，但是分手是一个秘密。我们能知道，所有人，无论是朋友还是敌人，都会认为哈利和金妮还在一起。

金妮应该被卢修斯·马尔福绑架；在她一年级时，他把日记放进她的坩埚里，这就已经安排好了。（否则，他们这次唯一的交集就毫无意义。）目的是让哈利去马尔福庄园救她。

想想吧。食死徒肯定绑架了其他人。所以地牢才是满的，卢娜就遇到了这种事，这样他们就能影响她的父亲。难道我们应该相信他们没人想到要为了对哈利做同样的事去绑架金妮吗？真的吗？大家都知道，金妮就在霍格沃茨。抓住她很容易。只有这样才能让哈利去马尔福庄园，伏地魔和食死徒都很希望他去。

三年级学生都能想通吧？我们真的应该相信罗琳没有想过吗？


	2. Chapter 2

伏地魔和食死徒绑架了金妮，因为只有她才能引诱哈利落入他们的陷阱。她现在身处马尔福庄园的地牢。我们不清楚罗琳打算把这个情节具体安排在哪里，但是我敢说，它大致会发生在哈利/赫敏/罗恩被围捕的时候。对我来说，这个情节非常随意，因为我看不出是由什么事件推动的。它就是……发生了。所以可能就是这样。哈利在差不多的情况下去了那里——只不过他去马尔福庄园是一个深思熟虑的选择。和其他人一样，德拉科知道哈利一定会来。

到目前为止，德拉科和金妮会对情节做出的推动是显而易见的——之后就不能被忽略了。它的发生方式很重要和具体，我觉得我们可以有把握地说，支持理论细节的论据是非常有力的。但是，我们现在要更深入地开一下脑洞，因为确切的可能性就是从这里开始的。不过我确实认为，鉴于之前的论证，这是情节发展的最合理的途径。

假设德拉科是第一个发现哈利在庄园里的人，其他人还不知道。（如果他们知道，哈利肯定会立刻被抓起来；他们一开始就为他设下了陷阱，还记得吗？）哈利恳求德拉科把金妮放出去，提醒他在邓布利多死的时候，他看到了什么。谁知道呢……也许他会用“我知道你有能力做正确的事，马尔福，现在就做吧”来说服他。

我们可以猜测，德拉科有许多自由能在房子里闲逛，这意味着他能去地牢。所以德拉科能做到哈利请求的事情，哈利也知道。

所以德拉科有选择。他可以将金妮留在这里，也可以放走她。他完全有理由做第一个选择。伏地魔和食死徒一定会怀疑他的动机，因为他们已经知道他杀不了邓布利多。事实上，这很可能是他不被允许返回学校的主要原因——这样他很容易就能逃跑，躲藏起来。把金妮留在这里和暴露哈利，他会取悦所有人；如卢修斯在《死圣》电影里所说，一切都会恢复原样。

他也将最终胜过哈利，否则这将永远不会发生，因为他曾经的对手已经脱离了他的掌控。在整个系列中，我们发现德拉科的行为最常见的动机最就是这样，在哈利输的地方赢。但德拉科还从来没有成功过。我们在《凤凰社》之后也没看到他再做尝试——《混血王子》开始的事件都与跟哈利的竞争无关；而是卢修斯·马尔福的事对他的打击。但是在整个HP系列中，德拉科都想在某些事情上胜过哈利，而没有金妮在《死圣》里的情节，这种渴望就得不到纾解。书里有许多线索，表明他对于金妮有一种特别的嫉妒。将她留下，交出哈利，这将是最大的胜利；这种双重胜利将会弥补他的所有失败。

德拉科有所有动机留下金妮，而不是把她放走——嫉妒、羡慕、欲望、恐惧、取悦父母的渴望和权力的诱惑。

不这样做的理由只有他对伏地魔和食死徒的真面目有更多了解后，对他们产生的憎恨。他对他所看到和被迫参与的事情感到厌恶。他抓住了黑暗的邪恶面，这曾经对他很有吸引力。

这是德拉科真正决定性的选择。他可以把金妮留在庄园里，他完全有理由这样做。但是他没有。他让她逃走了。无论他对她的感情如何（我怀疑不会直接写明），他允许她离开，即使知道她会直接去找哈利。他此刻获得了道德上的胜利，也许高于没有杀死邓布利多。

同样，我们也不能确定这一幕是否真的会发生。但是，如果故事情节这样发展，我们找不出什么致命问题，也会改善原来的结尾。

缺少这样的情节，《密室》里建立的所有东西几乎都没有意义。被大肆吹捧的所谓全部线索都为结局埋好伏笔，也毫无意义。（如果你问我的话，哈利和伙伴们再次与蛇怪搏斗并不算“握住了所有线索”。）按照我们刚才说的情节设置，德拉科和金妮的每一次互动才算有始有终；否则就是悬而未决。卢修斯这条线也完整了：《密室》之后，他并没有与金妮产生什么瓜葛，这是令人费解的。

其实在《死圣》里，德拉科和金妮的人物形象是多面性的，这不过没有这段剧情发展，它们就不合理。德拉科终于在《混血王子》中有了一定的角色深度和重要性，然后……就这样了？真的吗？他第一次看到哈利和金妮一起时，他就知道金妮对哈利的兴趣。他们那时分别11岁和12岁，这并不是爱情意义上的嫉妒，但是，看到16岁的哈利和15岁的金妮终于在一起，会令德拉科产生这种思想跨越，这不是世上最合乎逻辑的事情吗？而德金在《混血王子》中的互动也最终也有了意义——他在火车上对她的明显注意，她在神锋无影事件后对他的敌意，因为他们在《死圣》中没有互动，所以这两个情节都没有后续。

罗琳对金妮人物形象的评价最终也都会合理。否则就不会。HP众角色中，只有她没向我们展现她的能力；我们都是听说的。（如果你曾参加过写作小组，你一定总是听到“别空口说，得展现出来”的建议，多到你想把下一个这样说的人勒死。我们真的应该相信罗琳不知道这一点吗，特别是其他人物都得到了充分展现？）

金妮被设定拥有强大的魔法。她在《密室》里的潜能，罗琳说我们会在金妮身上看到“令人惊叹的魔法”，“暗示”她的能力，她作为第七个孩子的地位……没什么比设定了这些期望却一个都不实现更没有意义的事。事情就是这样。但是，如果我们看到金妮用魔法逃出了马尔福庄园的地牢，我们就会看到反复而明确承诺的东西。

虽然罗琳的所有采访都在说金妮多么强大和坚韧，我们几乎从没看到她做出一个真正的决定或采取行动。我认为很重要的是，我们真正看到金妮表现出这一点是在《凤凰社》里，在这一部里，角色发展开始脱离了罗琳，这本书本可以让这个系列更加复杂和有趣。再之后，就是这样了。我们只是听别人说她如何在《死圣》中坚持DA活动，与斯内普和卡罗兄妹抗争。仿佛她拼命想逃跑，发展自己的角色，然后被无情地碾碎……但是，金妮通过决定逃出地牢，恳求德拉科放她逃走，其实会展现出她的足智多谋和勇气。

另一个重要的点——也是令人悲伤的一点——在这种情况下，哈金也会更加合理。无论是否具体描写了——我猜没有——金妮本可以选择德拉科，却没有这样做的情节。据说她很在乎哈利。通过向我们展示她本可以做出其他选择，但却选择了哈利，我们会看到证据。

哈利会知道这一点，会意识到，她不是只有他一个选择，但还是选择了他。这会让他们的关系变得更加真实。对金妮来说，这也会是她展现力量的时刻——方向可能不对，但是想想哈利在六本半的书里是怎样对待她的。这至少可能是一个可以理解和尊重的选择。

如果一切都是真的，如果德拉科/金妮/哈利的三角关系是最初的情节设定，我们不一定会喜欢它的结局。我们可能希望这样，德拉科选择放了金妮，她选择和他在一起，她意识到哈利仍然把她当成废物，是一个失败者。我怀疑罗琳就是这么想的。：）知道二人可能会产生更深层次的关系，我们就可以结束这些情节描述和德金之间的关系了。而且在这种情况下，哈金在原著中也是更加合理。

这样的话，甚至尾声也不那么讨厌了，因为我们知道，哈利和金妮并不是随便在一起的。就不会让人觉得那么空洞、无聊、陈词滥调，就像六年级学生第一次尝试写的糟糕的同人小说。我们可能会不赞同，但尾声……至少不会让你读完之后想把书扔到房间另一头。我们更深入地研究配对时，将精确分析为什么现有的尾声很失败，但是现在已经足够了！

我们真的可以一直讲下去，但是总而言之就是一件事。

契诃夫有句名言，如果剧作家在第一幕开始把枪放在桌上，那到第三幕结束时，她就得拿起枪开枪。罗琳就像是走进一个房间，里面有很多桌子，上面贴着不同的标签。“情节”，“主题”，“动作”，“角色：斯内普，邓布利多，罗恩，赫敏”等等。接着，她一把接一把地在每张桌上放下了枪，从BB枪、温切斯特枪、格洛克手枪再到乌兹冲锋枪，再加上一两个核弹。然后她从一张桌子走到另一张桌子，使用上面的每一个武器。

这才是真正的关键——不仅是德金的线索没有延续，而是其他线索都有始有终。我们知道，罗琳比这更清楚，因为这个系列前期埋了太多线索，最终都有后续——斗篷、伤疤、预言，两个只能活一个，斯内普、邓布利多和乌姆里奇所扮演的角色，如此等等。

回到这个比喻，也许我们喜欢其他桌上那些武器被使用的方式，也许我们不喜欢，但无论怎样，契诃夫的建议被采纳了，房间里的其他枪都开过火。但是，德拉科和金妮桌上的枪没有响过。罗琳放下它们，然后就再也没有碰过。她只是看着那张桌子，然后转过身，砰一声关上了门。

创作班上的五年级学生都会知道不能这样写故事。我们真的应该相信罗琳不明白这有多么不合理吗？

我真诚地相信，潜在的德金素材被弃之不用了，情节也因此受到了不良影响。我认为如果罗琳做了不同的选择，我们就会看到一些令我们喜闻乐见的德金互动。但是不仅如此。所有人都希望故事更好看，更丰满，更令人满意，更耐看。

所以我们现在明白了，德拉科/金妮是原著所需要的；事实上，只有这段情节发展在许多关键点上都具有合理性。德拉科和金妮本应在故事情节中扮演重要角色，他们的关系也应该是关键。我还认为，他们的关系应该形成情感核心，而这个核心在最后是缺失的。接下来，我们将分析这为什么会使德金成为一个配对。我们将会明白，他们为什么是原著里唯一一对有潜力延续下去的配对——以及这对于德金粉的意义。


	3. Chapter 3

我们知道，德拉科是斯内普在霍格沃茨最喜欢的学生。后来，我们发现他为了不让德拉科死或陷入黑暗，愿意做任何事，包括杀死邓布利多。斯内普和德拉科在某些方面是相似的，虽然这一点从未得到应有深度的探讨。斯内普/莉莉的关系对《死圣》的情节至关重要（我认为其实是最有用的部分）。假设斯内普对应德拉科，詹姆斯·波特对应哈利，金妮对应莉莉。（是的，我知道，哈利和金妮结婚是因为她像他的母亲，这个原因太令人毛骨悚然了。但莉莉和金妮之间仍然有很多相似之处。）

斯内普/莉莉预示了德拉科/金妮。这并不是说他们是完全相同类型的配对，或者他们会有相同的发展趋势。但是，我们从《密室》和之后的一些线索发现，德拉科对金妮的兴趣比他愿意承认的要多。我认为有微妙的提示表明，他会愿意跟她成为斯内普和莉莉那样的朋友，虽然德拉科和金妮显然不会这样。

所以我真的觉得，德拉科让金妮从马尔福庄园地牢逃跑的决定，与斯内普的选择有相似之处。就像斯内普从来没有忘记莉莉，比以前更恨詹姆斯，德拉科也永远不会忘记金妮，比以前更恨哈利。（有一个有趣的同人文脑洞，德拉科也会恨金妮的孩子——我不确定我有没有看过这种文，但这是非常现实的。）

只是证据链上的又一个环节……

在前几个部分，我们发现了《混血王子》和《死圣》里主要情节线索的缺失，和原本应有的情节。我们可以推断，这些与德拉科、金妮以及他们之间的一切都有着千丝万缕的联系。

德金的潜力是情节中固有的，所以我们才会莫名觉得有些内容没有完全解决。我相信许多读者都感觉到了，哪怕他们对德金根本不感兴趣。（同样，在缺失的情节中，德金的关系基本可以说与爱情无关。所以这些分析适用于所有对HP感兴趣的人，无论他们是为何关注HP。）

这是核心。我们必须从这里开始，虽然我确实觉得这只是德拉科/金妮为什么重要的一部分原因。根据这些情节，我们都明白了德拉科/金妮的互动/关系为什么十分符合逻辑。

让我们进入下一个逻辑问题。德金为什么拥有持久的力量？如果只是因为他们在HP的故事发展中起着重要作用，还不足以解释——或者说我们为什么应该对德金着迷。

我真的认为德拉科/金妮有着HP其他配对无法比拟的标志性特质。这与德金这个配对本身的特点和对情节的意义有关，还有德拉科和金妮自身的一些关键品质。

德金也许不是我们唯一喜欢和写同人的配对——因为大多数人不仅喜欢HP。但正是因为德金，我们才会聚在这里。这个配对吸引了我们的想象力。所以德金与我们个人也是有关联的——作为粉丝，作为读者，作为作者。因此，我们接下来会从这里开始。

你知道这意味着什么……我们要把HP的配对都说一遍！当然，配对并不是唯一的问题——我们对《死圣》结局感到失望，不仅是作为CP粉，也是作为普通HP粉丝。但我确实认为，配对比较对于德金意义重大。

纵观HP中的不同配对，我们发现都有一些套路，即陈词滥调。

我并不觉得套路是一件坏事。太阳底下无新事。只有七种基本情节（或者五种、三种、一种，取决于你相信谁）。这完全取决于套路如何使用——但我认为单凭套路并不能使配对真正长久，这就是德金为什么不仅仅是一个套路CP。

我们来一个个说一下这些套路配对……

德拉科/赫敏——强行把女性主角和坏男孩放在一起的配对。我不得不说，我一直觉得它很牵强。我读过一些不错的德赫同人，但是前提总是令我难以置信。我一直不是一个严格遵循原著的同人作者，但是，我认为我们的同人从原著角度来看，必须得令人信服。哪怕在完全崩坏的同人里，我也觉得他们两个不会在一起。如果德拉科必须跟别人配对，那么大多数配对都比德赫更可信。对不起。我喜欢写德拉科在霍格沃茨时想成为赫敏的朋友，但我认为这是合理的。

德拉科/哈利——两个男性敌人最终成为一对同性恋伴侣。很老套，也可以是很好的搭配，但由于种种原因，我从逻辑认为这两个人物并不相配。许多德哈文确实写得很棒——如果与HP无关，它们也许会更好。

哈利/赫敏——两个好朋友意识到他们的感情不是柏拉图式的。这个配对更可信，也有一些优秀的同人。但是，在《死圣》结束时，我不想看到哈利伤害可怜的赫敏。:P

罗恩/赫敏——我觉得其实和哈赫差不多。两个人既有友谊又有潜在的性吸引力，这个配对是必然性的。它可能是最现实的配对，虽然我认为让罗赫在同人文里吸引人并不是最容易的事。但这是一个很好的辅配对。不过我还是想撮合赫敏和乔治。:)

德拉科/布雷斯——和金妮/赫敏一样，是同性好友。如果我能把德拉科和金妮当成同性恋，这两个配对就很合理，但是臣妾做不到。(不过我通常会写他在霍格沃茨和布雷斯有过一次喝醉的风流事。)

哈利/罗恩——这个想法的另一个版本，老实说，这是目前为止最现实的哈利配对。在整个故事中，哈利从来没有和罗恩以外的任何人分享过那么多关于他自己的事情，甚至赫敏也没有。没有其他两个角色如此亲密。(我们能不能把尾声重写一遍，把他们配成一对？)

金妮/潘西——罕见配对，但是我看过，经常跟德哈联系在一起，讲述这两个女孩发现他们的男朋友是gay，于是勾搭上了对方。

德拉科/潘西——如果金妮悲惨死掉，我觉得我能接受这个配对。潘西证明了她能成为一个忠诚的朋友，在《死圣》里，只有她有兴趣挽救整个学校，而不是牺牲其他人的利益来保护哈利。德拉科和潘西有着相似的背景和兴趣。他们可以相处得很好。不过，我真的看不出潘西能触及德拉科的思想深处，这意味着对他来说，她永远也不可能像金妮那样。

德拉科/阿斯托里亚——在我看来，随便把两个人配成一对。我们为什么见过多次达芙妮，却从没听说过阿斯托里亚？阿斯托利亚只比哈利小两岁，她一定也在霍格沃茨。

当然，我们还要说到哈金。

这种关系是最不可能像它所表现的那样——永恒的真爱和长久的奉献最终得到回报。我认为这个套路一开始就不那么吸引人。它在二人之间建立了等级制度；这是一种一方爱而另一方被爱的关系。力量总是不平衡的。

但是，哈金甚至都没有达到这种程度。这只是一个没有安全感的女孩执着于毫无察觉的男孩的配对；她崇拜他，他基本上忽略她，除了性吸引——这是他们最终在一起的唯一真正原因。这就是我认为尾声很糟糕的关键，除了糟糕的写作，除了胡乱配对收尾了事的做法。哈金真的令人非常不安，稍后我们会详细讨论这个问题。

德金与其他配对不同，具有许多层次。它像是罗密欧/朱丽叶类型的配对，这是最明显的对比——求而不得的激情，双方家庭的谴责，踩着真爱与悲剧结局的刀尖。以历史为例，他们甚至像是亨利八世/安妮·波琳——一个有钱有势的男人和一个贫穷但自信勇敢的女人之间的迷恋，最终变得黑暗和具有破坏性。

这些本身就是非常有力的套路，但德拉科和金妮之间可能发生的事，使他们成为了一对标志性的配对，而不仅仅是陈词滥调。这也不仅仅发生在一个层面上。

记得我们上一个部分说过什么吗。他们的互动会使《死圣》的故事情节和情感核心变得完整，对整个系列来说也是一样。相比之下，其他HP配对就有些……为了存在而存在。甚至是那些不烦人的原著配对。但是，德金是情节的核心，是它是标志性配对的主要原因。

你想到真正的标志性配对时，它们都是故事中不可分割的一部分。没有斯嘉丽/瑞德，就没有《飘》。没有罗切斯特，就没有《简·爱》的故事。没有艾琳，《波西米亚丑闻》的全部情节就不会存在。不仅是她推动了故事的发展，歇洛克最终决定不再追踪她也是故事本身的高潮。（此外，如果你用现代的眼光来看待——《神探夏洛克》《基本演绎法》——是艾琳给歇洛克留下了终生的情感创伤。）没有凯瑟琳/希刺克厉夫，《呼啸山庄》整个故事的原动力就消失了。

当然，没有罗密欧或朱丽叶，就……没有莎士比亚的戏剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》了。没有亨利/安妮，就没有宗教改革、伊利莎白女王一世、莎士比亚、英国中产阶级的诞生、大英帝国……会改变许多历史。

但是，从是什么让德金成为一个特别且独一无二的配对这个角度来看，还有一件事可以思考。德拉科和金妮都有各自的特殊品质，他们能通过分享治愈伤口，可以互相填补破碎的地方。在哈利令金妮极度失望的方面，德拉科——且只有德拉科——能够帮助她。


End file.
